


demons and disney

by angel_bubbles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, ace akashi, aroace kuroko, as am i, incubus Kuroko, theyre both bitter at disneys treatment of its princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/angel_bubbles
Summary: "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm sure you can tell, but I'm an incubus. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in the normal activities my kind participates in. However, I do have something I would like to ask...Wanna watch a movie? I brought popcorn."--Akashi finds an incubus in his bed, though it seems all he wants is to watch a movie together.





	demons and disney

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some platonic cuddles lmao

Akashi wakes to the feeling of his bed dipping. He opens his eyes, but he can't quite make anything out in the darkness. Blearily, he reaches for his bedside light and turns it on, squinting until his eyes adjust to the brightness.

At the foot of his bed sits a boy, possibly around his age. He's small and unassuming, and he sits with good posture. Behind him, a pointed tail swishes back and forth much like a cat's, and tiny bat wings flutter occasionally. That, coupled with the tiny horns popping out from his hair and his blank, slit pupils brings him to a quick and easy conclusion.

_An incubus._

It's a perfect match, though if Akashi were honest he would have to say he usually pictured something a little different when he heard that word. Nonetheless, a demon is a demon, and his cute appearance doesn't change what he is. 

The incubus tilts his head.

"Good evening. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm sure you can tell, but I am an incubus." His wings flap a little. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in the normal activities my kind participates in. However, I do have _something_ I would like to ask."

Kuroko leans in close, his eyes suddenly becoming much clearer. Akashi leans back ever so slightly, hindered by his pillow. The little demon blinks.

"Wanna watch a movie instead? I have popcorn."

This time, Akashi blinks. The incubus in his bed...wants to watch a movie? He gives Kuroko a questioning look, and he returns it with a small nod. A smile spreads across his face.

"What a coincidence. I'm not interested in your kind's usual activities either." He pushes the blankets off him and makes his way over to the DVD stand at the corner of his room. "Is Disney alright?"

Kuroko gives him his own smile, along with a tail flick.

"More than okay."

~~

"Come on, Ariel, you deserve better than this! You're the princess of an underwater kingdom, don't leave just 'cause you saw a cute guy." Crunch, crunch.

"You can do better than a leg-having nobody, sweetie." Crunch.

The two of them sit on the floor next to Akashi's bed, wrapped in blankets and propped up with pillows. Next to them sits a bowl of popcorn, lightly salted and generously buttered. Akashi knows it's unhealthy, but he'll always take buttered popcorn over dry. Kuroko seems to agree, taking handful after handful with no signs of slowing down. 

Akashi quietly wonders if demons digest food the same way as humans.

~~

"You can do it, Mulan! Save your family's honor!"

"I'd let her beat me up."

"Me too."

They're closer now. Kuroko sits directly next to Akashi, their legs pressed together under the blankets. Their shoulders and upper arms touch as well, creating a satisfyingly warm feeling that makes Akashi want to scoot even closer. Kuroko pulls the blankets closer around him.

"Li Shang is pretty unobservant, isn't he?"

Akashi snickers. "He has to be, otherwise there's no movie."

"I guess so." Kuroko taps his chin. "Hey, do you think Mulan would be trans in a modern setting?"

"Possibly. She may even be trans in her own setting. Now wouldn't that be neat?"

"One trans warrior, against all odds, kicking Shan Yu's butt all the way back to hell where he came from and saving all of China. Yeah, I could get behind that."

"Isn't it offensive to say he came from hell?"

"Not really." Kuroko shrugs. "Lots of nasty stuff comes from there, after all."

Akashi can't argue with that.

~~

"Can we both agree that Meg is much better off without Hercules?"

"They're probably both better off without each other, honestly. It would add to their characters."

"Yeah. Who's your favorite?"

"Hades."

"Same."

"That's ironic."

Now, Kuroko is sitting in front of Akashi, leaning back on his chest and holding the blankets tight around them. Akashi leans his head on Kuroko's, mindful of the horns. His eyes fall shut every now and again. It's been a few hours now, and he's starting to get sleepy. But, he's determined to finish this movie before he goes to bed.

An Akashi's dedication shows in strange situations sometimes.

Kuroko gives him a nudge. "Tired?"

Akashi hums. "Not yet."

"You're not good at lying. You yawned while you said that."

"It's a reflex."

"Of tiredness."

"I'm going to finish this last movie, Tetsuya. For the sake of my family's honor."

There's a pause which is broken by Kuroko's soft laugh.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to kick Shan Yu's butt."

~~

By the end of the movie, Akashi is out like a light. True to his word, he'd finished it, and Kuroko has to give him some degree of praise. He slowly untangles himself from Akashi's grip and turns off the TV. He tiptoes over to him and gathers him up with the blankets in a big burrito, and gently sets him down on the bed. He smooths out the wrinkles and bumps, deeming it satisfactory only when it looks as if Akashi had never moved at all. 

He's a bit loath to leave, but he can't stay any longer. It had been a fun night, though, and he wonders if it'd be possible to come back. His tail flicks.

Even if he's obligated to return to hell in the morning, the night is his free reign. He'll take advantage of it in any way that he can.

He scrounges for a piece of paper and a usable pen.

~~

When Akashi wakes up again, Kuroko is gone. He sits up groggily, tired out. Initially he'd thought maybe the demon had just been a dream, but if his energy level is any indication, it was very much real. He stretches as far as his limbs will allow and flops back down onto his pillow, exhaling loudly.

At the very least, he was able to watch Hercules through to the end, even if he'd fallen unconscious during the credits. It had taken quite the hefty amount of willpower. 

Something catches his eye off to the side, and he turns to investigate. A pink sticky note hangs off the edge of his lampshade. There's neat and clean writing on it, and Akashi instantly recognizes it as belonging to Kuroko as it fits him so well.

He plucks the note off the lampshade and brings it closer, cursing his myopia.

_Akashi-kun, thank you for watching movies with me. It was very nice. I would like to come back again, if that is okay with you. Leave your window open if I am welcome. - Tetsuya_

A smile finds its way onto Akashi's face as he looks over the note with fondness. He puts it on his side table and turns on his side to look at it. 

Eventually, he gets out of bed, making a mental note to thank Kuroko for putting him there instead of leaving him on the floor. He clumsily ambles over to the window, and opens it about halfway, intending to keep it there. He takes in a breath of fresh air before turning to look at his DVD case. They haven't even made a dent in his sizable Disney movie collection. His smile widens and he looks up toward the morning sky.

_I'll be waiting, Tetsuya._


End file.
